


Hiraeth

by Stargazer_SK



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer_SK/pseuds/Stargazer_SK
Summary: "Bang Chan recuerda cada una de sus vidas pasadas y ha prometido no descansar hasta encontrar al amor de su vida, aquel que el destino le arrebató."
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

_"¡Las puertas del reino han caído!"_

Los guardias empezaron a movilizarse, la gente corría a resguardarse en el lugar más seguro que conocieran aunque todos sabían la verdad, Lleyxà había llegado a su fin, esconderse era inútil pero su sentido de supervivencia los estaba controlando, tal como al joven rubio que sin perder tiempo con una mano tomó su espada y con la otra la mano del príncipe, del que tiró para empezar a correr contra su voluntad.

— ¡Debemos huir! 

Le dijo para tranquilizarlo sin soltar el agarre de sus manos, las cuales observaba el joven castaño mientras sus piernas corrían tras el chico casi por instinto.

— Basta, joven Lowell, deténgase por favor.

Habló el príncipe pero aún así, no detenía su andar tras el chico.

— ¡Vamos a huir en un caballo!

— ¡Christopher, basta!

Gritó el castaño deteniéndose de golpe, provocando que sus manos se soltaran y que el mencionado se detuviera. El amplio pasillo nunca antes le había parecido tan grande y silencioso, incluso pese a los gritos desgarradores que los rodeaban. El rubio negó acercándose hasta el menor para poder tomarlo de los hombros.

— Debo protegerlo.

— Lleyxà ha caído, Christopher, ya no tienes que cumplir con ese deber.

— Sabe muy bien que no es por eso que debo protegerlo —respondió llevando su diestra hacia la mejilla del castaño para acariciarla con suavidad.

— Lo sé.

Murmuró con una sonrisa observando directo a los ojos del chico. Ambos tenían un romance desde hace tiempo que aunque debían ocultar del mundo, cuando se encontraban sólos no había nada que les impidiera demostrarse amor.  
Sin embargo, una mala jugada de un reino vecino estaba terminando con su felicidad, pues acusaba al reino Lleyxà de traición, mintieron tanto como se pudo y presentaron pruebas falsas, por lo que tras la ejecución del rey Lleyxà, acabaron por ordenar la destrucción total de un reino tan vergonzoso. En menos de un día el ejercito del reino Browning ya se encontraba atacando todo lo que el joven príncipe alguna vez conoció.

— Por favor, Minos, huyamos...

— Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, Chris. Tengo una deuda con mi pueblo, no puedo abandonarlos, ¿Qué clase de rey hace eso?

— Eres el príncipe, no tienes una obligación aún.

— En cuanto la cabeza de mi padre cayó en las injustas tierras de Browning mi deber ya no era solo pasear por el reino con tu mano tomando la mía.

— Minos, por favor... Te lo suplico.

— He creado caos, los antiguos reyes me están castigando por amar con tanta intensidad a una persona cuya mano no debería ni de tocar. 

— ¡Mentiras! Hicimos bien las cosas. Fuimos a la tumba de tu madre a implorar su perdón y suplicar su bendición para nuestro amor, esa misma noche las luciérnagas nos acompañaron de regreso a casa y fue la señal que necesitábamos para ser felices sin culpa.

Minos sonrió con tristeza al recordar aquella ocasión, sentía tanta pena por no poder vivir más momentos como esos.

— Debo morir con mi pueblo, Chris, 

— No es así, ¡Podemos ser libres! Tener una vida tranquila juntos, una vida normal...

— Una vida juntos... —Minos cerró sus ojos por unos segundos mientras frotaba un poco su mejilla contra la cálida mano de Chris—, ¿Tendremos una pequeña casa en un pueblo y podremos amarnos sin miedo?

— Así es, conseguiré un trabajo, vamos a tener nuestra propia casa, tu único deber será descansar, cuando llegue haré una comida rica para ambos, podremos hablar hasta dormir abrazados en la misma cama sin miedo a que alguien entre. Envejeceremos y viviremos sin preocupaciones.

Minos se mantuvo mirando fijamente a los ojos del rubio, estaba feliz con la idea de que podrían estar juntos hasta la muerte, pero la muerte solía ser un misterio. El príncipe abrió otro poco sus ojos, al comienzo Chris no lo notó pero cuando Minos empezó a escupir sangre, su panorama cambió. El más joven dirigió con susto su mirada hacia su abdomen, donde una flecha ya lo atravesaba, una que apenas a un par de centímetros pudo haber atravesado también a Christopher, poco a poco perdió la fuerza en sus piernas mientras los gritos del mayor hacían eco por el pasillo al tiempo que empezó a flexionar sus piernas hasta que acabó en el suelo junto al castaño quien, tras toser un par de veces causando que la sangre manchara su propio rostro, terminó por morir entre los brazos de su amor, en ningún momento su mirada se apartó del chico que lloraba de forma desgarradora.

— ¿Ya acabaron con todos? —se escuchó la voz del príncipe de Browning, quien ingresó unos minutos después del hombre que aún sostenía el arco—. ¿Por qué uno sigue vivo? ¡Les di la orden de matar a todos! 

El hombre asintió, Christopher sacó con cuidado la flecha del cuerpo de su amado y la elevó mirando fijamente hacia los presentes mientras su brazo seguía aferrándose al cuerpo de Minos.

— El cuerpo de mi amado ahora yace sin vida entre mis brazos, su rostro pálido está manchado de su sangre y todo por la injusticia que Browning ha cometido. No me imagino una vida sin él, sin su aroma, sin su calor, sin su sonrisa y por eso he decidido acabar con mi vida, ya que en esta no podremos ser felices y no tiene caso seguir sin él, ¡Muerte! Te hago testigo de este momento, me arrebataste lo que más amo pero no te dejaré ganar otra vez, encontraré a Minos en otra vida, no podrás volver a quitármelo y habré ganado la batalla. Que la sangre de mi amor no sea la única que manche el suelo y que con esta promesa, podamos tener la tan anhelada felicidad juntos. 

Sin perder más tiempo, Christopher se enterró él mismo misma flecha que mató a Minos justo en su vientre y mientras la sangre brotaba, se aferró al cuerpo del menor hasta que poco a poco, pereció con él.

— Si alguien pregunta recuerden, el príncipe puso resistencia a ser llevado a Browning —comentó el príncipe de dicho reino antes de abandonar la habitación.

La historia escribió que Lleyxà fue un reino traidor y egoísta que se habría revelado de no haberse tomado medidas drásticas para acabar con todo, se dijo también que el joven heredero se negó a irse y que en ese momento se descubrió también que tenía un amorío con otro hombre con el que iba a huir, por lo no fue incluido en las historias que se contaban de generación en generación por la vergüenza que le había ocasionado a su reino.

_Pero Bang Chan tenía otra versión._


	2. Chapter 2

Chan empezó a abrir poco a poco sus ojos cuando el sonido de la alarma interrumpió aquel sueño que era más un recuerdo. Se estiró entre sus cálidas mantas y posteriormente tomó su celular para poder apagar la alarma, la pantalla marcaba las 5:10am, era el primer día de clases y no podía darse el lujo de llegar tarde.

En esa vida era maestro de historia en un colegio cerca de Gangnam, con 25 años podía darse el lujo de decir era bueno en lo que hacía y aunque podría lucir como un hablador, era verdad, Chan había estado en muchos de los momentos históricos desde que tenía memoria, tras la muerte de Minos. Habría de aclarar que ni siquiera él consideraba su reto hacia la muerte rendiría frutos pero ahí estaba, recordando todas y cada una de sus vidas luego de aquel terrible accidente. Aprendió mucho desde entonces, cosas útiles y otras un tanto banales, pero si algo debía rescatar muy importante es que no importaba lo difícil que fuera su vida ni las complicaciones, no debía suicidarse o las cosas terminarían ahí, al menos eso fue lo que le comentó un brujo que al apenas verlo, supo que algo había de diferente en él. Tras contarle todo le dijo que a la muerte no se le debía retar y que si tanto quería recuperar a su amor, debía aguantar todo tipo de cosas, pero que si se daba por vencido recurriera al suicidio pues la muerte lo tomaría como su rendición y ya no reviviría más.

Muchas veces quiso hacerlo, no iba a negarlo, había vivido muchas cosas duras pero sabía que cuando encontrara nuevamente a Minos todo valdría la pena. Para suerte suya, la vida que llevaba ahora era muy tranquila. Creció en una familia amorosa y con buena posición económica, nada le faltó nunca y no es que dijera el dinero es lo más importante del mundo, pero el dinero es lo más importante del mundo. Hacía una enorme diferencia entre vivir y sobrevivir. Se graduó con honores y ahora vive en su propio departamento a no más de veinte minutos de su trabajo, si todas las vidas fueran así estaría más feliz, sin embargo había algo que le seguía faltando y por lo que no podía estar en paz, su príncipe no estaba con él.

Tras ducharse se vistió con una camisa negra, un pantalón de igual color medianamente ajustado, peinó un poco sus castaños cabellos y se colocó encima una sudadera blanca. Puso su café a calentar mientras él terminaba de arreglar su mochila con lo necesario, listas, libretas con apuntes base, el plan de estudios y su horario. Cuando estuvo finalmente listo vertió su café a su termo, comió rápidamente una tostada con mermelada, cepilló sus dientes y salió de su departamento para poder irse caminando hacia el trabajo, tenía auto pero no le veía caso si estaba a un par de minutos de donde vivía y el clima siempre a esa hora era tan fresco que se tomaba su tiempo para disfrutarlo, así, siempre llegaba a las seis y media listo para un nuevo día.

Apenas ingresó al instituto saludó al hombre de seguridad que cuidaba la entrada, llevaba apenas dos años trabajando en ese lugar pero había formado una mejor relación con ese señor que con otros maestros que por su edad lo consideraban solo un novato. Si supieran que él conocía acontecimientos de la historia que no salieron a la luz.

— ¡Cuidado!

Chan se detuvo no por escuchar esa advertencia, sino porque algo cayó frente a él justo a pocos centímetros. Una mochila. Elevó su mirada hasta que coincidió con un chico dos pisos arriba, éste le mencionó que ya habían bajado por ello, así que Chan solo suspiró mientras levantaba la mochila en espera de la persona.  
Un chico más bajito de cabello negro corría en dirección hacia él, entonces supo que era el propietario.

— Debes tener más cuidado, pudiste haber causado un accidente.

— ¿A ti qué te importa? —el chico tomó la mochila y se dio la vuelta para irse.

Se mostraba agitado por bajar corriendo, pero Chan solo pudo elevar su ceja izquierda ante la insolencia del menor. Sonrió con cierta burla, los jóvenes de ahora eran cada vez más groseros con sus mayores pero no es algo que pudiera detener, estaban en la edad rebelde y la vida sabía que él había pasado mucho por eso hasta que simplemente aprendió a evitarlo.  
Se acomodó su mochila al hombro y subió las escaleras buscando el que sería su salón de la primera clase, pese a ese incidente sentía que todo el día seguía marchando con total tranquilidad.

Perdió la cuenta de cuantos años llevaba de vida pues no llevaba una línea de tiempo exacta, podía morir hoy en 2019 y renacer en 2040, a veces moría apenas nacía por complicaciones o pocos meses después y no era consciente del año, su línea de tiempo era muy inestable.

— Buenos días, soy el maestro Bang, empecemos el ciclo con entusiasmo, yo no vengo a saturarlos de información, al contrario, solo quiero ayudarlos a mejorar su promedio.

Con las palabras que empezaba cada semestre, Chan empezó su clase de las siete con el mismo entusiasmo de cada una. Eran palabras honestas, su idea no era perjudicar a otros, solo quería compartirles un poco de lo que mejor sabe y ayudarlos en esa etapa escolar que era pesada al ser el último año previo a la universidad.

•✦──────•☪•──────•✧

— ¡Bang! Es un gusto volverte a tener aquí, pensé que cambiarías de plantel.

— ¿Cómo podría dejar a mi amigo aquí sólo con tanto chico en hormonas esperando lanzarse sobre él? —preguntó mientras ingresaba a la dirección donde su compañero estaba parado frente a la mesa de recepción esperando tal vez lo mismo que él.

— ¡Fue solo una vez! Que vergonzosa situación —respondió con angustia al recordar a su alumno que solía hacer insinuaciones sexuales frente a él, para su suerte aquel chico se graduó al fin.

— Venga, Woojin, no puedes culparlo, eres una cosita adorable —pellizcó con cariño la mejilla del menor.

— Profesor Kim, aquí tiene el horario semestral. Sentimos no haberlo enviado por correo esta vez, tuvimos un problema con los datos —la mujer frunció ligeramente el ceño en una mueca, aunque sonrió nuevamente al ver al castaño—. Profesor Bang, he de pensar que viene por lo mismo.

El castaño asintió y la mujer regresó al interior de la oficina del director. Woojin guardó la hoja en su carpeta y se despidió del chico. La hora de salida era lo más calmado del día, los alumnos salían casi corriendo así que era el tiempo donde los maestros iban a hacer sus trámites. Aún así un alumno acabó entrando y con cara de pocos amigos se paró junto a Chan, quien rápidamente lo reconoció como el chico de la mochila.

— ¿También tuviste problemas?

Preguntó de pronto el de cabellos negros, Chan se señaló él mismo como dudando de que la pregunta fuera para él, el chico puso sus ojos en blanco antes de asentir.

— Es el primer día, ¿Cómo puedes tener problemas? —preguntó el castaño.

— ¿Eres acaso un alumno ejemplar? Desde que nos vimos actúas tan serio.

— Bueno, siempre mantuve un promedio del cual presumir.

— Lo sospechaba, luces muy recto —chasqueó su lengua antes de dejar un papel sobre la recepción—. Tengo un castigo por haberme dormido en clases.

— ¿Acaso no descansas en la noche?

— La clase es aburrida.

Se limitó a decir. La mujer salió nuevamente y le extendió la hoja al mayor.

— Aquí tiene su hoja, profesor Bang. Cualquier otra cosa estamos para ayudarle, nuevamente, sentimos la pena de no haberla podido enviar antes.

El castaño negó con la palma de su mano antes de guardar su hoja. Observó de reojo al chico junto a él notando su expresión de sorpresa, seguro pensó que era un alumno y por eso lo trataba con tanta informalidad. Se despidió de ambos y salió del lugar intentando no reír por la cara que el más joven mantenía, aunque al principio creyó que solo era un chico maleducado ahora solo le daba gracia saber que aún con sus años lucía tan joven que pasaba perfectamente por un alumno. Definitivamente el ciclo había empezado bien.


	3. Chapter 3

El horario que recibían los maestros además del que incluía sus aulas y grupos asignados era el de los días de ausencia, festivales y cosas de ese tipo que ya se tenían estructuradas para mantener un orden. El primer día de clases había sido muy agradable, incluso había tenido un toque cómico y los días siguientes no fueron diferentes. Debía agradecer que tenía grupos medianamente calmados, claro, nunca faltaba el chistoso de la clase o el que quería lucirse como todo un rebelde, a veces Chan pensaba si al organizar los grupos los encargados tomaban en cuenta poner siempre algún gracioso, nunca había tenido un grupo donde no hubiera uno y viniendo de quien recuerda sus anteriores vidas eso era mucho.

Con total calma y sin presiones, pasó el primer bloque de calificaciones pero eso solo significaba que venía la parte que no le gustaba: asesorías. Y no es que Chan odiara quedarse más tiempo para ayudar a un grupo de adolescentes a mejorar sus calificaciones, al contrario, tiempo es algo que le sobraba, pero no era partidario de ayudar a jóvenes que yendo por obligación, difícilmente pondrían atención. Lo bueno es que ese año no se inscribió al programa de asesorías, lo malo es que Woojin sí y siendo la sexta clase debía faltar, pero el castaño pareció recordar que Chan era bueno en casi todas las materias y le pidió cubrir su área, biología. Así que acabaría cubriendo esa tarde a Woojin de una a tres de la tarde, si algo debía agradecer es que biología era justo su tercer ramo fuerte.

— Bien, chicos, no olviden los deberes, nos vemos el viernes. 

Agitando su mano el maestro se despidió de su clase y sin poder hacer más, espero con paciencia al grupo que entraría a las asesorías. Woojin le informó a su grupo que el salón sería diferente pues la clase la impartiría otro maestro y diciendo un "son buenos chicos, no te darán problemas" le entregó a Chan una paleta helada a modo de agradecimiento. Según Woojin, no tendría como agradecerle puesto que conocía la estable posición económica del castaño en comparación a la suya, que para su suerte cubría sus necesidades y algunos gustos no tan caros, así que prometió ir pronto al departamento del chico a cocinarle algo. Bang debía admitir que pese a haber probado comida de tantos lugares e incluso saber él mismo cocinar muy bien por la experiencia, la comida de Woojin era la más deliciosa que hubiese comido, así que aceptó sin trabas.

— ¿Maestro Bang? 

Una voz se hizo presencia en el aula, faltaban veinte minutos para la una, así que Chan aprovechó en sacar su tupper con comida aunque se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver en la puerta al chico dormilón de aquel primer día, cosa que extrañamente le daba gusto pues ese momento lo recordó con gracia toda la semana.

— ¿Si? ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó, el alumno se tomó el atrevimiento de ingresar hasta quedar frente al escritorio del maestro.

— Vengo a disculparme por mi comportamiento, yo no... No sabía... Quiero decir... —el chico se mostraba bastante avergonzado y aunque el mayor quisiera reír, no debía hacerlo o haría sentir a su alumno humillado.

— ¿Pensaste qué era un alumno?

— ¡Es que luce tan joven! —se quejó cubriéndose con sus manos su rostro, Chan se tomó la libertad de sonreír.

— Descuida, no eres el primero que lo cree así, tú...

— Minho, Lee Minho.

— Minho, si querías disculparte bien, acepto la disculpa porque fue un error, no te preocupes, puedes irte.

— Bueno... La cosa es que me quedaré a asesoría, llevo un par de clases con el maestro Kim.

El castaño elevó su ceja izquierda mientras apuntaba al menor con sus palillos.

— Así que si no fuera porque nos veremos hoy no ibas a disculparte, eh —acusó, Minho se limitó a sonreír como si lo hubiesen descubierto y Chan señaló una silla—. Puedes ir tomando asiento, la clase empieza en un rato.

De pronto, pudo escuchar que el estómago de Minho había echo ruido y fue hasta ese momento que notó la discreción con la que éste miraba su alimento, sonrió con cierta sorpresa no pudiendo creer lo que pensaba pero terminó dejando el tenedor apoyado en el borde del tupper de arroz y las pequeñas salchichas cocidas.

— ¿Ya comiste algo, Minho?

— Sí, maestro Bang.

— ¿Eso significa qué no quieres comida?

El menor mordió con algo de pena su propio labio y Chan terminó suspirando mientras tomaba su tupper para dejarlo en el escritorio frente al chico, quien con una sonrisa aún con sus mejillas ligeramente rojas de vergüenza, tomó una silla para poder sentarse frente al escritorio y comer lo que su maestro le entregaba mientras murmuraba "gracias". Bang sabía habían alumnos que ya sea por economía o tiempo, no comían adecuadamente así que prefirió darle su alimento a Minho.

— ¡El arroz está delicioso!

— No hables con comida en la boca —El mayor hizo una mueca mientras le extendía una servilleta al chico, quien no dudó en tomarla para limpiarse pues estaba comiendo con tanto gusto que ni siquiera pensaba en su boca con uno que otro arroz alrededor—. Así que andas en asesorías, veo que dormirse en clases no te está ayudando.

— No duermo bien en las noches y las clases tediosas no ayudan —respondió tomando un pedacito de salchicha para poder llevárselo a la boca—. El maestro que tengo de biología solo habla y habla, pero las asesorías con el maestro Kim son buenas, él se toma el tiempo de explicar.

— Es porque no todos los maestros aman su trabajo y se nota cuando es así, el maestro Kim es muy bueno y ama su materia, tiene el don de hacer que otros la amen —mencionó con una sonrisa, Chan estaba orgulloso de su amigo.

— Sí, tal vez solo repruebe y me vaya a examen de recuperación para evitar estar en una clase con el otro maestro más tiempo. 

— No digas eso, debes esforzarte, un examen de recuperación es más difícil de lo que parece. 

— Es que es realmente difícil, pero daré mi mayor esfuerzo —aseguró el muchacho—. Gracias por la comida.

Minho cerró el tupper y tomó el cubierto para colocarlo sobre la tapa y después, poder extenderlo hacia el maestro. Chan se sintió más tranquilo de escuchar eso, algo que le gustaba era motivar a los jóvenes para que fueran mejores personas, ellos solo recordaban una vida a la vez y debían vivirla al máximo. Tomó lo que el chico le entregaba y tan solo en esa milésima de segundo en la que la punta de su dedo medio rozó el dedo del chico, todo cambió. 

Fue como una bomba de memorias para Chan, recordó todo de su primera vida, desde que conoció a Minos, cuando se confesó, sus noches juntos, las tardes en las que iban a caballo hacia el pueblo, cada uno de esos momentos especiales junto al príncipe solo por tratarse de él, todo eso que terminó por colapsar en el recuerdo de cuando al chico lo atravesó una flecha con la que posteriormente se mataría él. Sentía los párpados pesados, veía y escuchaba de forma intermitente al chico quien le hablaba preocupado por verlo repentinamente tan pálido, entonces lo vio, el rostro de Minos reflejado en el de Minho, era él, era su príncipe. Se levantó tambaleante de su silla en un intento de abrazarse al chico, pero su cuerpo acabó perdiendo la fuerza y cayó inconsciente el suelo mientras el más joven salía a pedir ayuda.

Finalmente Chan había encontrado a su amor, pero contrario a la tranquilidad que esperaba cuando eso ocurriera, las desgracias empezaron a abundar para ambos. 


	4. Chapter 4

Se sentía bastante cansado, su cabeza dolía un poco, cuando consiguió abrir sus ojos y adaptarse a lo que veía, entendió que estaba en la enfermería del colegio. Hacía bastante tiempo que no sufría un desmayo, tal vez la última ocasión fue hace dos vidas donde tuvo problemas con el alimento y se desmayó por falta de comida.

— ¡Despertó! —Escuchó la voz de Woojin, aunque su mirada estaba tan borrosa que no podía verlo con claridad—. ¿Te sientes bien?

Chan asintió mientras intentaba adaptarse, tomó poco a poco asiento aunque Woojin posó su mano sobre el dorso de la propia diciéndole que debía descansar, en cuanto se incorporó consiguió ver a Minho sentado en la cama frente a donde se encontraba él, le acompañaban otros dos chicos, uno pelinegro y otro rubio, éste último estaba entre los brazos del otro mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su cuello, reconoció al pelinegro como su alumno, Hyunjin.

— ¿Qué pasó?

— Minho te trajo con ayuda de esos chicos a enfermería, la enfermera fue por algo de comida para que te de energías, no tardará.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? 

— Poco más de una hora, la enfermera me llamó porque Minho avisó que estabas cubriendo mi hora. ¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó nuevamente mientras llevaba el dorso de su mano izquierda hacia su frente en espera de ver si estaba caliente, pero Chan terminó sonriendo mientras quitaba esta con cuidado.

— Estoy bien, solo fue un desmayo —le dedicó una sonrisa antes de dirigir nuevamente su mirada hacia los chicos—. Gracias por su ayuda.

— Íbamos para asesorías cuando éste gritón nos pegó tremendo susto —dijo su alumno, Hyunjin, mientras señalaba a Minho. El chico entre sus brazos le dio un ligero codazo que le hizo reír—. No vuelva a darnos ese susto, maestro Bang.

— Procuraré no hacerlo.

Respondió con una sonrisa aunque cada parte de él le gritaba que corriera hasta Minos y lo abrazara, decirle que lo amaba y lo mucho que lo extrañaba pero ahora que lo pensaba con claridad, había estado a punto de cometer una estupidez. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Decirle que lo estaba buscando desde hace varias vidas porque es su príncipe, pudo haberlo acusado por acoso, así que solo se dedicó a pensar en cómo acercarse a él.

La enfermera no tardó en llegar con alimento para Chan, quien estaba más ensimismado en qué podía hacer para pasar más tiempo con Minho que fue Woojin quien tuvo que tomar la bandeja con comida. Los chicos procedieron a retirarse para dejar descansar al maestro, quien más tranquilo al no tener la mirada del menor sobre él torturándolo, comió. Se sentía impaciente, quería abrazarlo y no dejarlo ir nunca, había esperado tanto por eso que era un martirio no poder hacerlo.

•✦──────•☪•──────•✧

Una semana entera pasó desde aquel día, ¿Y qué había echo para acercarse a Minho? ¡Nada! ¡Absolutamente nada! No tenía ni idea de qué hacer, se planteó muchas veces su reencuentro con él y estúpidamente, en ninguno de sus pensamientos consideró qué hacer cuando no lo recordara. Estaba tan frustrado, si lo hubiera pensado antes seguro ahora tendría un par de ideas que lo ayudara pero ahora nada, estaba totalmente seco.

Cuando el timbre de cambio de clases sonó, Bang despidió a sus alumnos con una sonrisa pues ellos no eran culpables del mal humor que traía recientemente, tal vez estirando un poco las piernas y tomando aire conseguiría relajarse para recibir con más entusiasmo a su siguiente grupo, era el de la última hora y sabía que debía estar motivado al cien pues ese horario siempre significaba ver adolescentes con caras de cansancio y ganas al tope por salir. Entonces tuvo una idea. Salió cerrando la puerta del salón para poder dirigirse a la tienda del colegio para comprar un dulce a cada uno de sus alumnos, tal vez con algo de azúcar estarían más motivados. Cuando él era estudiante, una de esas tantas veces, se vio tiempos difíciles con maestros abusivos o sin interés en lo que hacía, solo llegaban para hablar sin parar de un tema que nadie estaba entendiendo, Chan optaba por hacer sus clases más dinámicas.

— ¡Dejalo! 

El castaño frunció su entrecejo y su nariz al escuchar mucho ruido entre los jardines tras los salones, era un espacio hueco por donde a veces los alumnos pasaban sin problemas para descansar, aunque no estaba permitido ninguno de los maestros que sabían eso se quejaban con otra autoridad pues eran chicos que solo querían descansar en una clase muerta o porque no durmieron bien en casa por hacer tareas, pero estaban haciendo mucho ruido así que se acercó para ir a calmarlos. Se llevó una auténtica sorpresa cuando notó que no eran chicos descansando, sino que eran tres bravucones molestando a dos chicos. No dudó en acercarse con autoridad.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó atrayendo la atención de todos, dos de los chicos que sostenían a un rubio lo soltaron inmediatamente, éste cayó al césped por el esfuerzo que hacía queriendo soltarse. 

— Maestro... Nosotros solo... —el tercer chico intentaba hablar mientras sostenía al otro por el cuello de la camisa contra la pared.

Reconoció rápidamente a Hyunjin como el agredido, aunque no pudo decir mucho pues apenas se distrajo, Hwang le soltó un puñetazo a quien lo sostenía por el cuello. Todo pasó muy rápido incluso para Chan pero lo atribuía a su shock al ver en ese estado a su alumno, quien siempre era muy tranquilo. Tras el puñetazo, el chico cayó al piso pero al instante los otros dos corrieron contra Hyunjin, ni siquiera importaba que estuviera en ese momento el maestro, estaban ensimismados.

— ¡Repite lo que dijiste, Mingi! —gritó Hyunjin al chico en el suelo mientras los otros dos lo sostenían para pegarlo nuevamente contra la pared—. ¡Hazlo, imbécil! ¡Te reto!

El más alto se levantó para poder regresarle el golpe a Hyunjin, pero en un movimiento rápido, el rubio que antes yacía en el césped se lanzó contra él para hacer peso y que nuevamente ambos cayeran, impidiendo así que se acercara al castaño.

— ¡Maldia sea, Yang! —se quejó Mingi intentando soltarse del chico—. ¡Suéltame, maldito mono cilindrero! 

— ¡Basta ya! —gritó Bang Chan mientras se acercaba a separar a ambos chicos del suelo—. ¡Y ustedes! ¡Sueltenlo! Ya no hay respeto por la autoridad.

Se quejó en dirección a los chicos que rápido acataron ordenes y soltaron a Hyunjin, éste no tardó en correr hacia Jeongin para ayudarlo a levantarse y posteriormente abrazarlo mientras miraba con total odio al trío de imbéciles, según él.

— ¡Hyunjin empezó! —se quejó un pelinegro.

— ¡Mentira, Jong Ho! —habló por primera vez Jeongin, incluso Chan había pensado que era mudo—. ¡Nosotros íbamos a clases cuando empezaron a gritarnos cosas!

— ¡Y fue él quien lanzó el primer golpe!

— ¡Y el último, al parecer! —se jactó Hyunjin.

— ¡No me interesa! —interrumpió Bang al ver que los cinco empezaban nuevamente a acercarse con intenciones de seguir la pelea—. Lo dejaré pasar por hoy pero si veo a cualquiera de los cinco causando problemas otra vez, será algo que arreglará el director, ¿Entendido?

Todos asintieron y con el orgullo herido, los tres chicos fueron los primeros en irse, entonces Hyunjin aprovechó en revisar a Jeongin preguntándole repetidas veces si lo habían lastimado. Chan quería delatar a esos tres, no era la primera vez que veía que los molestaban pero esta vez no podía decir nada sin causarle problemas también a su alumno, estaba al tanto de la situación, Hyunjin y Jeongin eran la primer pareja abiertamente homosexual en el plantel, por ende muchos buscaban problemas con ellos. ¿Acaso había regresado a los tiempos de su primera vida? Era 2019, ¡Joder! Deberían actualizarse. 

— ¡Jeongin! 

Un par de voces corearon aquel nombre mientras hacían presencia en el lugar, entonces pudo ver a Minho acompañado de otro chico correr hacia ambos chicos, totalmente preocupados e incluso agitados. Entonces pensó, ¿Qué tanto han pasado esos chicos como para que sus amigos se angustien a ese punto?

— ¡Estábamos preocupados! —mencionó Minho—. Cuando Mingi corrió tras Hyunjin y todos los siguieron nos asustamos, no pudimos seguirles el paso porque los pasillos estaban llenos y no los encontrábamos en ningún lado hasta que vimos a Woo Young salir de aquí con sus sirvientes. Temimos lo peor.

— ¡Y tú! —se quejó el chico que acompañaba a Minho mientras le daba una palmada en la cabeza a Hyunjin—. ¡No traigas al bebé a tus peleas! Sabemos que te las puedes arreglar pero, ¿Y si algo le pasaba a Jeongin? Como sea a ti te reemplazamos con cualquier otro chico pero es imposible sustituir a Innie.

— ¡Cuanto amor, Jisung!

— El maestro Bang nos ayudó, sin él tal vez nos habrían dado una buena paliza —habló Jeongin, con una amplia sonrisa en dirección al maestro, una que dejaba ver sus brackets—. Muchas gracias, incluso no nos acusó.

— No es nada, pero espero no vuelvan a tener problemas, si los molestan otra vez no reaccionen, pueden pedir ayuda conmigo o con el maestro Kim, no cualquiera les hará caso pero nosotros estamos para ayudar.

Los chicos sonrieron con alivio, se sentían más seguros con un adulto dispuesto a ayudarlos. Hyunjin tomó la mano de Jeongin y dejó un beso sobre su dorso, estaba preocupado de que lo hubieran lastimado pero el menor insistió en que era tarde y debían regresar todos a sus aulas, entonces Chan recordó que él era el maestro y pidiendo disculpas partió corriendo hacia su salón, los chicos tendrían que animarse con su presencia y no con dulces, sin embargo una voz llamando su nombre lo paró de inmediato. Desde que supo quien era, esa voz se volvió inconfundible.

— ¡Maestro Bang! —al voltear consiguió ver a Minho corriendo hacia él, antes de poder preguntarle cualquier cosa se inclinó con una reverencia y prosiguió—. Gracias, significa mucho para nosotros el apoyo a Jeongin y Hyunjin, la han pasado mal desde... Bueno, usted sabe.

— Lo sé, pueden contar conmigo, no solo ellos, ustedes igual. La gente no debe vivir con miedo de otras personas.

— ¿Usted da asesorías?

— ¿Yo? —se señaló él mismo con incredulidad, no entendía como la conversación cambió tan rápido de tema—. No, ¿Por qué?

— Es una pena, escuché de Hyunjin que es un buen maestro y bueno, yo soy un asco en la materia...

Ahí estaba, su tal anhelada oportunidad que no debía desaprovechar. Odiaba dar asesorías pero le gustaría estar más tiempo con Minho.

— Podría hacer una excepción y vernos después de clases el día que puedas.

Minho asintió con una sonrisa antes de indicar que no le haría perder más su tiempo, de lo contrario estaría castigado por llegar tarde. Se dio la vuelta para irse y en ese momento, como si fuera en cámara lenta, pudo ver marcas rojizas y violetas alrededor de su cuello, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, Minho estaba con alguien. SU Minho estaba con alguien, a Chan eso no le gustaba.


	5. Chapter 5

Vidas atrás, Lleyxá.

— Christopher, ¡Christopher!

Un pequeño niño rubio corrió hacia la mujer que sostenía el canasto con ropa sucia entre sus manos, el niño de ocho años estaba muy sucio pues había estado jugando en la tierra mientras el jardinero reemplazaba las flores muertas del lugar. Su madre dejó el canasto en el piso mientas ponía sus ojos en blanco, tenía poco de haberlo bañado exactamente por lo mismo, se había ensuciado.

— Chris, no puedes estar sucio en el palacio.

— ¿Por qué no? 

— Podrías ensuciar algo.

El niño hizo una mueca pues seguía sin entender qué había de malo en ensuciarse pero no quería seguir cuestionando a su madre o podría ser castigado con llevar nuevamente parte de los calcetines sucios del rey hacia la zona donde lavaban ropa. 

— Ve a cambiarte, más tarde deberé bañarte otra vez y solo la vida sabe cuánto tardaré con eso. 

La mujer soltó un suspiro mientras se agachaba nuevamente a tomar el canasto con ropa y así poder dirigirse a lavar. El niño llevó sus manos hacia su cara con sorpresa, ¿Bañarse dos veces en un día? ¿Su madre había perdido la cabeza? Eso sonaba a tortura pero no podía hacer nada, así que resignado se dirigió hacia las escaleras para dirigirse hacia su habitación y de la mujer. 

Estar en el castillo era aburrido pero cada que decía eso su madre lo reprendía diciendo "afuera hay niños que luchan con un techo apenas estable, tenemos suerte de estar aquí", pero no, era un lugar enorme y no había nada para hacer. Lleyxà era el segundo reino más fuerte en poder pero habían sido bendecidos con las mejores tierras, las cosechas siempre daban buenos frutos, el clima era perfecto, su ubicación geográfica les favorecía mucho en comparación al cuarto reino, Browning, quienes eran sus principales compradores al tener unas tierras ubicadas en un sitio tan frío.

Los cuatro reinos eran lo único que se conocía del mundo en ese entonces, la gente no se animaba a ir más allá de sus tierras y los gobernantes no se inmutaban por ello, o al menos no deseaban lo que otro reino no tuviera, ni siquiera había un mapa para algo que no fueran las minas.

Chris subía los anchos escalones del lugar sin mucho entusiasmo, deseaba poder ayudar en algo pero le faltaba un año para poder trabajar oficialmente en la casa, hace tiempo que había aceptado su destino, trabajar en la tierra, en las minas, de encargos, en el transporte, cualquier cosa, ninguna era mejor que otra si tenía que hacerlo conforme se lo asignaran. Pero su destino cambió cuando escuchó ese violín desafinado sonar.

— ¡No! ¡No! —los gritos de una voz masculina detuvieron el sonar del instrumento—. Joven amo, suena terrible. Sé que es su primera clase pero esperaba más viniendo del príncipe, ugh, tendré que hablar con su padre para aumentar las horas de práctica. Esto es una desdicha.

Christopher fue poco a poco acercándose a la habitación de donde venían las voces, tuvo que ocultarse tras una estatua cuando un hombre vestido de traje salía del lugar. Su curiosidad pudo más que él, había escuchado "príncipe", durante el tiempo que llevaba ahí no lo había visto nunca, salía muy poco, casi nadie sabía como era.  
Se acercó hasta apoyarse en el marco de la puerta, apenas asomando su cabeza, entonces juró que había visto lo más hermoso de toda la vida. Otro niño estaba sentado en un banquillo frente a unas partituras, su mano sostenía un violín pero se notaba que era más grande de lo que podía cargar; el sol pegaba en la mitad de su rostro, su piel era blanca sin tirar a lo pálido, su cabello era castaño claro, sus labios rosados y sus mejillas estaban ligeramente rosas pues estaba llorando. Era demasiado hermoso para estar sufriendo.

— Hey —susurró Chris desde su lugar, el otro niño rápidamente tomó posición con el violín fingiendo que no estaba llorando aunque sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer—. ¿Qué haces?

El rubio no pudo evitar reír mientras ingresaba al lugar, le parecía gracioso que el castaño creyera que era alguna autoridad como para aparentar nada ocurría. Al verlo, el niño dejó el violín en la mesa mientras observa a con curiosidad al extraño, era la primera vez que veía a otra persona además de sus maestros, padres y las mujeres que hacían limpieza en su habitación. Y ese chico, ¡Ese chico tenía el cabello rubio! Realmente tenía la necesidad de tocarlo.

— ¿Quién eres?

— Me llamo Christopher, mi mami lava la ropa. —respondió el pequeño mientras extendía su mano hacia el contrario.

El castaño miró su extremidad por unos segundos, dudoso de si tomar o no su mano sucia de tierra, bien, no solo su mano, todo él estaba sucio, pero sería su primer contacto con la tierra aunque no de forma directa, así que correspondió al apretón de manos mientras respondía.

— Soy Minos.

— Minos, es un lindo nombre.

— No deberías estar aquí, mi maestro volverá en cualquier instante y podría acusarnos con papá. Nadie puede venir aquí.

— ¿Por qué te encierran? ¿Tienes acaso una enfermedad rara? Sé honesto, te he dado la mano, si te hundes me hundo contigo.

— ¡Claro que no! —el niño se mostró disgustado mientras quitaba su mano de aquel agarre—. Solo me están educando bien para que cuando salga, el pueblo me vea como el heredero que soy y no por menos. Debo ser perfecto, inteligente, talentoso, eso es un príncipe.

— Con esa cara creo que ya eres perfecto.

El castaño frunció el ceño antes de tomar asiento nuevamente en su silla, el joven heredero era un año menor que Christopher pero conocía mucho menos del mundo exterior y le daba curiosidad, así que miró fijamente al rubio mientras adoptaba una pose más elegante, aunque al ser solo un niño aquello falló por completo

— Dime, Christopher, ¿Qué haces afuera?

— ¿Afuera? No mucho, a veces juego en la tierra pero a mamá le enoja, voy a comprar pan y cualquier mandado que me den, aunque no soy encargado de eso, todavía no tengo un título en el castillo.

Chris empezó a caminar por la gran habitación del menor mientras Minos lo observaba con atención.

— ¿Es cierto que donde compran pan hay un estante grande con bastantes piezas?

— ¡Claro! Es un sitio grande con un aroma maravilloso. Un día te llevaré por pan.

Minos observó con sorpresa lo que Chris le dijo, pero cambió rápidamente su expresión por una sonrisa. La idea de salir lo entusiasmaba y si podía hacerlo acompañado de alguien que no le exija todo el tiempo una buena postura, sería mejor.

— Me encantaría.


	6. Chapter 6

Chan debía admitir que cuando Minho le preguntó por las asesorías y él abrió un espacio de su tiempo para él, creyó que solo era el chico, no con otros cuatro compañeros con los que solía pasar tiempo, incluyendo a su alumno Hyunjin.

Llevó su índice hacia el lado derecho de su cabeza, justo sobre su sien y terminó liberando un prolongado suspiro mientras meditaba en qué había echo, pero ya no había forma de echarse atrás así que sonrió nuevamente mientras observaba a los cinco chicos sentados, intercambiando unas cuantas conversaciones antes de que empezara la clase de asesoría. Después de todo los chicos ya tenían vidas lo suficientemente duras como para encima tener que soportar la cara amargada de su maestro.

— Bien, empezaremos la clase. ¿Cuáles son sus dudas?

— Profesor, ¿Podrá con todas las dudas? —preguntó Hyunjin mientras levantaba su mano derecha—. Somos de diferentes grados.

— Claro, yo lo sé todo. —respondió orgulloso.

— ¿Todo?

— ¡Sí! ¿Qué quieres saber? ¿Historia de Corea? ¿Sobre Hitler? ¿Qué pasó con Colosio? Tú pregunta de lo que sea.

Todos en la clase echaron a reír pues el maestro lucía tan determinado a que lo sabía todo. La verdad es que era cierto, Chan había estado vivo cuando varios acontecimientos importantes sucedieron, había pasado incluso por diferentes nacionalidades y su conocimiento era algo que le gustaba compartir.

La clase pasó con más rapidez de lo que esperaba, los chicos ponían atención, tenían dudas interesantes y sobre todo, respetaban la autoridad de Chan, cosa que el castaño agradecía mucho pues estaba harto de los alumnos que se creían geniales por faltar el respeto a los adultos.  
Se despidieron todos y quedaron en tener otra clase en dos días, esta vez de biología pues Bang también era bueno en ello y la clase del profesor Woojin ya estaba muy saturada.

Por su parte, Chan estaba feliz de haber estado unos minutos con su príncipe, pudo escuchar más tiempo su voz, su risa, consiguió incluso impresionarlo con algo de sus conocimientos cosa que lo hacía sentir muy orgulloso. Minos siempre fue así, un chico curioso que deseaba aprender más y más, le daba gusto saber que el chico se mantenía igual.

— Tienes que hablarlo con él.

Bang se detuvo al ver como en la puerta del colegio se encontraba uno de los chicos de la asesoría, Jisung, hablando con otro chico que estaba de espaldas en dirección al maestro. Ninguno se había percatado de su presencia pero el mayor se limitó a carraspear lo suficientemente audible para atrapar su atención y cuando el chico se giró pudo ver a Minho. Jisung se inclinó un poco avergonzado murmurando un "permiso" antes de despedirse de su amigo e irse. El castaño dudó en acercarse al chico, se veía afligido pero deseaba con tantas ganas abrazarlo, aún así se limitó a tomar aire y acercarse lo suficiente a Minho.

— ¿Todo está en orden, joven Lee?

— Todo bien, profesor Bang, no se preocupe.

— No suena a que todo esté bien —respondió Chan, dándose cuenta al instante de que estaba indagando más de lo que un profesor normal haría—. Digo, no soy el consejero escolar pero si puedo ayudarte en algo, lo haré.

El menor mordió su labio con suavidad mientras jugaba con sus manos, una imagen que el mayor consideró muy tierna y tuvo que contenerse para revolver su cabello. Sus acciones se sentían como Minos totalmente y estaba siendo mucho para su auto control el contenerse de besarlo y gritarle a la muerte que había ganado.

— ¿En lo que sea? Es algo un poco personal...

— ¿Te parece si nos sentamos en una banca? —preguntó extendiendo su brazo hacia el interior del colegio donde habían bancas dispersas.

El más joven asintió y caminaron en silencio hasta sentarse en una, Chan dejó su portafolio en sus piernas y esperó con paciencia a que Minho se animase a hablar. El día era muy lindo ante los ojos del castaño y todo mejoró porque se encontraba ahí, junto a la persona que por vidas buscó.

— Seré honesto, maestro Bang. Es algo muy personal e íntimo pero por alguna razón, siento que puedo confiar en usted, ¿Puedo hacerlo?

Chan asintió con una sonrisa, no le sorprendía, durante su tiempo de vida había descubierto que habían sensaciones ligadas a personas a través del tiempo. ¿Alguna vez has conocido a alguien y al instante sientes que conocerlo debía suceder? ¿Has hablado con una persona y sientes que ya han hablado eso antes? ¿Algo te produce una emoción indescriptible entre felicidad y nostalgia? Entonces posiblemente esté ligado a algo de tu vida pasada.  
No eres un cuerpo con alma, eres un alma con cuerpo, algo temporal y aún luego de morir tu alma recuerda cosas que evidentemente, otras cosas de ti ya no lo hacen.

— Bien, en ese caso le diré —continuó Minho, liberó un prolongado suspiro y finalmente llevó su diestra hacia su mejilla para rascar un poco esta—. Estoy saliendo con alguien, es un chico... ¡Antes que diga algo! Permítame explicar, mi situación es diferente a Hyunjin y Jeongin. Sí, ellos tienen problemas aquí pero su familia los apoya incondicionalmente porque se conocen desde que son niños, la familia del otro los vio crecer... Pero yo no, mi madre es totalmente diferente, es muy conservadora y todas esas cosas... Si lo digo abiertamente sería mi fin, pero está bien porque mi novio no tiene problemas con andar a escondidas.

— ¿Entonces? —preguntó Chan intentando controlar el temblor de su ojo derecho al saber que efectivamente, Minho salía con alguien—. Si ambos están de acuerdo no veo el problema...

— Bueno, ¡Agh! Es muy vergonzoso pero creo que en verdad necesito el consejo de un adulto —volvió a morder su labio inferior antes de ocultar su cara entre sus manos—. La cosa es que... Los chicos en algún momento crecen, ¿Cierto? Hace una semana queríamos tener relaciones sexuales pero... De una forma muy incómoda descubrimos que ambos teníamos el mismo rol.

Minho finalizó con un suspiro, se veía en verdad afligido y por eso Bang Chan hacía un enorme esfuerzo por no echarse a reír, ¿Ese era el problema? Admitía que quiso sacarle los ojos al tipo cuando su relato iba por querer intimar pero ahora solo sentía mucha risa. Estos niños de ahora, en sus tiempos los problemas de adolescentes eran tener que servir de forma obligatoria en el ejército. 

— Pero Minho —habló finalmente el mayor—, no le veo el problema, solo uno debe ceder ocasionalmente, la vida sexual es muy hermosa como para cerrarte en un solo rol, ¿Por qué ser activo o pasivo cuando puedes estar en un gran punto medio?

— ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! —Minho negó un par de veces, se sentía tan avergonzado hablando eso con un maestro—. La cosa es que yo quiero que mi primera vez sea en la forma en que me siento más cómodo, ¿No es lo correcto? Una primera vez debe disfrutarse, sé que no lo haré si estoy cuestionándome mucho si lo estoy lastimando o si todo está en orden.

— Imagino que él piensa lo mismo.

— Sí, discutimos esa vez y hace una semana que no hablamos. Me siento terrible pareja...

— Vamos, Minho —el mayor se animó a llevar su diestra hacia la espalda del chico para palmear en un intento de darle ánimos—. No eres terrible pareja, estás en tu derecho de querer ejercer tu sexualidad de la forma que te acomode. Tal vez solo debes hablarlo bien con él así como lo haces conmigo, dile tu sentir e intenten llegar a un acuerdo.

— Creo que tiene razón...

El más joven finalmente quitó sus manos de su rostro, se sentía mejor, Jisung solo se la pasaba repitiéndole en tono burlesco que si nadie cedía acabarían "de tijera".  
Entonces Bang Chan se animó a dar un paso más allá, nada perdía, después de todo Minho estaba destinado a ser suyo, estaba escrito en el cosmos.

— Te diré algo, habla con él y cuando lo hagas, ven al día siguiente a buscarme en la sala de maestros, te invitaré a comer por ser un chico valiente, ¿Qué dices? —preguntó revolviendo los cabellos del menor con cariño.

El más joven asintió ahora con un mejor ánimo y murmurando un "hablaré con él ahora mismo, maestro Bang, espere mi visita mañana", se puso de pie antes de salir corriendo.  
El castaño observó con alegría al menor irse, había sido un día grandioso gracias a Minho incluso si éste no era consciente de ello.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bitácora Chris. Regla #1**

**"No puedes saber que conoces a esa persona de otra vida a menos que lo toques, solo entonces los recuerdos vienen a tu mente."**

  
  
  
  


Para cuando Christopher cumplió la edad adecuada para tener un cargo a desarrollar en el reino ya había conseguido acercarse más a Minos, quien aún un poco huraño no aceptaba que la compañía del rubio le era agradable y que incluso podría considerarse su primer amigo, así que no le costó mucho decidir que quería a Chris como su mano de apoyo. Los príncipes necesitaban una persona que los cuidara, que los protegiera, que diera la vida por ellos si fuera necesario y el chico encajaba con todo eso, no era nada pasado por alto para Minos que aquel niño era un intenso. Si bien al principio no fue una idea que le agradase a su padre, fue la reina quien lo convenció diciendo que si el príncipe ya tenía confianza con el joven Lowell, entonces ya era una ventaja pues el heredero tenía un mal carácter a tan corta edad.

Fue así como consiguieron más tiempo juntos.

Después de todo seguían siendo niños, Christopher empezó a ser educado para poder defender de forma correcta a Minos, antes de eso era solo un chiquillo que jugaba por todo el reino pero de esa capa llena de tierra nació un chico educado, que seguía las reglas al derecho y al revés como si su vida dependiera de ello, era un caballero con todas las palabras que incluso a sus quince años había recibido renombre en el reino y no solo por ser el protector del príncipe.

Habían pasado siete años para entonces y la relación entre ambos pasó de ser huraño/amoroso a solo amigable, Minos ya no tenía dudas con el rubio y ahora eran los mejores amigos.

Con quince años Chris había madurado muchísimo, no sabía si era debido al entrenamiento duro o porque quería ser el mejor para proteger de forma correcta a Minos, a veces olvidaba que su amigo era el heredero de Lleyxà pues tenían una relación llena de confianza e igualdad, no por ser el príncipe hacía menos a su amigo.

Con catorce años, Minos estaba subiendo en talento a pasos agigantados, ya dominaba cinco instrumentos y tiro con arco, sus modales eran lo esperado, la oratoria que tenía digna de un futuro rey hablando ante su pueblo, definitivamente estaba siendo el orgullo de su padre.

— Minos, baja de ahí, podrías hacerte daño.

Christopher frunció el ceño preocupado de que el chico pudiera caerse mientras éste bajaba refunfuñando del árbol.

— Quería asustarte, ¿Cómo es que me has visto?

— Debo estar siempre alerta. Escuché una rama del árbol crujir, debes ser más cuidadoso.

— ¡Debes enseñarme a defenderme! —se quejó el príncipe—. Puedes escuchar incluso las pisadas del enemigo durante la práctica, lo he visto.

— ¿Escucho mal o acaso me espías cuando recibo clases? —preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa.

— Lo hago —resopló sintiéndose un poco apenado—, ¿No ves que tu clase es cuando tengo tiempo libre de ensayo?

— Deberías aprovechar ese tiempo para despejar tu mente.

— No, tú siempre me haces compañía en mis clases, solo lo estoy haciendo recíproco —habló Minos mientras tomaba asiento en el césped bajo el árbol, Chris le hizo compañía sentándose a su lado—. Además, entrenas duro para protegerme, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

— Entreno porque quiero hacer bien mi trabajo, Minos, no tienes una obligación directa por eso.

— Lowell, basta.

— Ah, ¿Nos tratamos con formalidades? —Chris llevó su mano derecha hacia su pecho aparentando dolor—. En ese caso, joven príncipe, he venido a cumplir el encargo de la reina, requiere su presencia en el salón. 

— ¡Basta de eso! No me gusta que me llames príncipe —el menor le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro a su guardia y terminó por sonreírle—. Así que madre me busca, debe ser porque el médico real ha venido otra vez. Es necesario que todos estemos presentes... ¡Y me lo dices ahora!

Cayendo en cuenta de sus propias palabras, Minos se puso de pie para correr hacia el castillo mientras Chris echaba a reír. La verdad era que su madre no había mandado a llamarlo, solo quería despejar la idea del menor de ser entrenado de igual forma como él lo hacía, el príncipe no necesitaría levantar ni un solo dedo contra otra persona si él estaba ahí para protegerlo, tenía solo quince años pero Christopher sabía que daría su vida de ser necesario si eso garantizaba la seguridad del príncipe.

  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

Bang Chan había aprendido muchas cosas a través de los años, joder, bastantes años, pero algo que nunca pudo olvidar aunque a veces deseaba hacerlo era el sentimiento que tuvo cuando vio a Minos morir frente a él, la impotencia y la necesidad de gritar hasta que los cuatro reinos escucharan su dolor. Era su pesadilla más común, la angustia que cargaba aún después de la muerte. 

Fue entrenado para proteger al príncipe, para ser fuerte física y emocionalmente, para que nadie fuera más poderoso que él; pero su debilidad era ver llorar a Minos. Recordaba una vez que el príncipe a los 16 años, cuando empezó su clase con espada se cortó por accidente haciéndose un pequeño corte en la punta del dedo, fue lo más leve del mundo pero bastó para hacer llorar al heredero porque le dolía bastante y sus lágrimas hicieron a Chris ponerse estático, quería defender a Minos y sin embargo no sabía qué hacer cuando éste lloraba.

Tal vez eso explicaba por qué ahora estaba quieto y sin moverse mientras Minho lloraba frente a él. Apenas acabaron las clases y su aula se vació, el muchacho entró con una cara lastimera como un cachorro pateado preguntando si podían hablar, claro que aceptó y se llevó una sorpresa al escuchar que el joven habló con su pareja respecto a no ceder y el chico acabó diciéndole que debían darse un tiempo.

— ¿Qué diablos es darse un tiempo? —preguntó Minho tomando otro poco de papel del rollo que Bang le ofreció para así poder secar sus lágrimas—. ¿Por qué solo no me dice que terminemos? El darse un tiempo es una mierda... Siento mi vocabulario.

— Está bien, no voy a darte un sermón por expresar tus emociones como mejor quieras.

— Es que no sé qué hacer, era mi primer novio... ¿Cómo puede ser así? ¿Quién te termina por no querer penetrarlo?

Minho sonó su nariz mientras Chan sobaba la sien de su cabeza, quería pensar en lo más positivo de la situación pero no entendía nada. Para empezar, el susodicho novio resultó ser un tal Seungmin, el mismo tal que era gay de clóset como Minho, quien sabía que el tipo estaba enamorado no tan en secreto de Hyunjin y muy en el fondo era consciente de que solo salía con él porque peor era nada.

En ese momento Chan tenía tantas ganas de tomar a Minho de los hombros y gritarle "llevo varias vidas buscándote desde que morimos y sufres por un imbécil, joder" pero debía aguantarse. 

— Escucha, la gente no es lo que queremos que sea, debes aprender a vivir con eso, Minho. Eres joven, vendrán cosas mejores.

— Eso dicen todas las personas adultas con años de experiencia para nosotros los jóvenes.

Minho volvió a sonar su nariz con un fuerte sollozo porque consideraba que el maestro le decía lo que a cualquier dejado, mientras que Bang llevaba su mano derecha hacia su pecho, ¿Acaso era un anciano? ¿Cómo pudo decirle que tenía años para posteriormente usar "nosotros los jóvenes" y excluirlo? Es decir, sí, llevaba varios años y bastantes vidas, pero justo en esa estaba en plena flor de la juventud.

— Bueno, es que puedes conseguir algo mejor, eres guapo, y mira que eso no se lo digo a cualquiera.

Chan movió un poco sus cejas de arriba hacia abajo intentando hacer sonreír a Minho, sintiéndose bastante orgulloso cuando lo consiguió y pudo ver una tímida sonrisa plasmarse en los labios de éste.

— Sé que soy muy guapo —respondió el menor haciendo que a Chan le diera un breve tic en el ojo haciendo el mismo temblar, algunas cosas no cambiaban, Minos seguía siendo un narcisista—. Pero hay muchas cosas que están mal en mi vida que no me siento con la fuerza de buscar a otra persona por el momento.

— En ese caso, vamos por esa comida que te prometí. Al final una promesa es una promesa, ¿Qué quieres comer?

Preguntó el castaño mientras tomaba su mochila con sus cosas para posteriormente ponerse de pie. El menor abultó su labio inferior mientras pensaba en qué podría ser rico para comer, haciendo que el maestro pensara en lo lindo que lucía. Se sentía mal por aprovecharse que en ese momento Minho estaba débil emocionalmente pero si lo pensaba mejor, era su destino estar juntos y no podía tomarlo como abuso cuando de cualquier modo terminarían juntos.

Al final Lee había decidido que quería comer hamburguesa y se puso de pie para llevar a maestro a un sitio donde según él la comida era muy rica.

Fue así como terminaron en aquel lugar sentados en los bancos altos de la barra pues Minho le dijo que como aquel sitio tenía mucha gente y estar en el lugar más cercano garantizaba que te hicieran caso más rápido. Bang Chan no era un chico de comida chatarra, la comía cuando quería pero no era algo que entraría en su top 100 de comidas favoritas, aunque debía admitir que en ese momento la hamburguesa le sabía a gloria pero muchas veces escuchó que en compañía de alguien especial, las cosas tomaban mejor sabor.

— Entonces, fue así como conseguí mi segundo reporte en la semana. —se quejó el menor mientras comía una papa.

— No lo entiendo, Minho, no era problema tuyo, ¿Por qué te buscas líos? —preguntó.

— Mire, estábamos trabajando por tres en un vil trabalenguas mientras la maestra pretendía revisar cosas, un trabalenguas, claro que si alguno se equivocaba intentando decirlo reiría un poco, ¿No? Entonces, si saca a mis dos compañeros por reírse sin escuchar que fue por la misma actividad, y luego los acusa con el tutor que andaban haciendo caos, definitivamente iba a meterme a decir que la maestra deliraba porque todo fue por su trabajo.

Chan no pudo evitar reírse al escuchar nuevamente eso, desaprobaba que Minho se busque problemas pero habría deseado estar ahí cuando dijo eso. Conocía a esa maestra y realmente le hacía gracia, aunque al mismo tiempo le daba coraje recordar lo que ella le dijo a Minho luego de su intervención, "cuando yo quiera que usted hable, lo mando a llamar", ¡Ojalá fuera francotirador en vez de maestro! 

— Bueno, tienes que cambiar eso, recuerda que a cierto número de reportes es suspensión, no debes darte el lujo de eso. —respondió Chan mientras bebía de su malteada de vainilla.

— Solo me rendiré, mi madre tiene razón, el estudio no es lo mío —dijo el menor tomando otra papa frita con algo de desgano—. Mis calificaciones son un asco.

— No digas eso, siempre que te lo propongas tendrás oportunidades de mejorar. Además, ¿Que si no eres bueno en eso? No te hace peor persona no saber la tabla periódica de los elementos completa.

Esta vez fue el turno de Minho reír, Bang deseó que ese momento fuera eterno y poder escuchar su risa por el resto de su vida, ya no quería deambular destinado a ver morir a todas las personas que iba queriendo, teniendo que recordar a cada uno que entraba a su vida y saber que no se encontrarían nunca más pero que él tendría vívido cada recuerdo agradable.

— Hábleme de usted, maestro —comentó Minho bebiendo de su malteada de fresa. El mayor habría deseado decirle que no lo tratara con formalidad pero pensó que podría ser inadecuado para la situación.

— ¿De mí? No hay mucho que contar, en realidad. Soy maestro no hace mucho, amo mi profesión porque disfruto enseñando a otros algo de lo que yo sé, en mis tiempos libres me gusta ser productivo porque detesto perder el tiempo así que salgo a convivir con amigos, a veces ayudo en un refugio de animales que hay cerca de mi casa, en otras ocasiones obligo al maestro Kim a acompañarme a recoger basura de los parques. —echó a reír al recordar la cara de frustración de Woojin mientras recogía latas de bebidas o papelillos regados por el césped.

Minho observaba con sorpresa al mayor, parecía ser alguien tan correcto y agradable, sospechaba que en su vida conocería a otra persona que hiciera eso en sus ratos libres pero el maestro Bang lucía tan feliz contando esas cosas que le transmitió una tranquilidad indescriptible.

— Veo que es un hombre de bien, maestro.

— Siento que nací para cuidar de otros, así que me gusta hacer actividades donde pueda ayudar a los demás.

— Debería ayudarme a salvar mi pellejo de reprobar —comentó a modo de broma mientras daba otra mordida a su hamburguesa, para él había sido un comentario al aire pero no esperaba la respuesta que el castaño le dio.

— Sería un gusto ayudarte a subir tu promedio.

La sonrisa que en ese momento tenía el mayor lucía tan sincera y decidida que sin notarlo, Minho sonrió enternecido por la bondad del maestro. ¿Cómo una persona podía ser tan linda? Estaba seguro que tener al mayor como amigo podría ser beneficioso en modo emocional, la vida sabía lo mucho que Lee necesitaba alguien con quien contar y confiar, alguien que no fuera un amigo sino una figura de autoridad que pudiera orientarlo y Bang Chan lucía como el tipo de persona a quien podías confiar ciertas cosas, no como su madre, esa mujer podría dejarlo eternamente en misa esperando que se "limpie del pecado" si sabe que salía con un chico.

— ¿Haría eso aunque no soy alumno de su clase? No tiene ninguna responsabilidad directa conmigo, piénselo bien.

— No tengo nada que pensar, te dije que nací para cuidar de otros. Te ayudaré a ser el mejor en lo que tú te consideras el peor.

Chan elevó su meñique en dirección a Minho murmurando un "promesa", el menor soltó una efímera risa por lo que el mayor hacía. Siendo honestos, esa acción le parecía tan de niños pequeños pero no pudo contenerse a enlazar su meñique con el de su profesor mientras respondía de igual forma con un "promesa".


End file.
